User talk:White tiger
Dear White Tiger, This is roarn20, I want to be one of the people that can update the wiki. Can you please do that? If so, thanks. Roarn 01:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Dear roarn20, ANYONE can update the wiki, but only I can update the Homepage! If I see that you have done exceptionally well, I can make you a Sysop and then you can edit the homepage. -White_Tiger, Admin of ED Wiki Hi there, I'm 2401 Pagent and my Epicduel character is of the same name. My main, is Pagent, a mercenary. But my curent active one is Bounty hunter. I want to be a sysop because I like helping people and since this wiki is quite new, I can help it grow! hiyas this is chesney360 and i'd like to be a sysop as I would like to help you out with the wiki as i know the game has just gone live and i just want to help. btw my ED acc is a tech mage of the same name thx.i'll try my best to meet your expectations. Sysop Application Hello White Tiger. Im LegionOfApcolypse on epicduel. I am a Bounty Hunter and am also in a faction called, THE EXILED LORDS. But my EDwiki account is Legion Of War. I would like to become a Sysop because I like to help other people. I do have some experience on the AQWwiki site, but I am not a Sysop on that wiki. But I would like the opportunity to be one. Thanks for your time. -Legion Of War Sysop/Helper I would plz welcome to be a Sysop or Helper.It dosnt madder. Question for White_Tiger Does this wiki already have the weapon items as a link? I am trying to edit the Selina page but I don't know if you have the weapons updated yet. Also, I want the weapons to be updated so I can hyperlink the weapons so that people can just click on it and the weapon will show as a different link. Thanks. -Legion Of War- Sysop Application Hey White_tiger, I'm applying to become a Sysop, because I absolutely LOVE Epic Duel, I am a pretty experience former Wikipedian editor, and this looks like a great opportunity. I am Jakkinx here and in Epic Duel, my character is a mage, though I'm thinking of trying out bounty hunter, even though I don't want to be annother Wolverine clone. I enjoy modding, editing, and gaming, and well, this is just cool. I hope you choose me, if you do, drop by my page. Thanks!--Jakkinx 04:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. By the way, on WIkipedia, I'm classed as a Wikidragon, which means I like to make really HUGE edits, which are good for helping young Wikis like these grow. Footer and Sysop First of all, please lower the protection of the main page to autoconfirmed. By making it sysop-only you're just stopping helpful people from editting it. Most vandals are IP anyway. Secondly, please add this at the bottom of the Main Page: (Edit to see the code, its so much easier that way.) It's my attempt to unite all Artix Entertainment wikis to some point. Thirdly, I would like to be a sysop. I have had much experience as an admin, as I am a sysop on many other wikis (and more than the ones I just linked to). I think I could greatly help the wiki. Manga Maniac 11:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Please could you unlock this wikia and allow us to edit it? Chaoscode 15:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC)